universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Gohma
This is a profile for the Gohma from Asura's Wrath. Summery The Shinkoku Trastrium, a unified nation on the planet of Gaea. The structure of society was strictly hierarchical. Demigods were considered the superior/noble class and control the lower class humans. They were formed for the purpose of protecting the planet and defeating the vile and loathsome Gohma. Though they changed their ways rather radically from strong defense to radical offense. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Vlitra Military Units Infantry *Gohma Howler *Gohma Charger Flying Units *Gohma Stinger *Gohma Glider *Gohma Lasher *Gohma Carrier Heavy *Gohma Crusher *Gohma Squasher *Gohma Striker |-|Weaponry= None Territories Gaia * Age founded/conquered: Unknown, presumably thousands of years ago (Vlitra was the dark spirit that existed since the planet's inception, it became enraged when the souls of the mortals were not returning to it.) * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: Humans, Demigods, Ghouma * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Unknown: Since Viltra is the very dark spirit of the planet, it is difficult to gauge what civilization it is, or if it even has a civilization since it is the planet itself. Though it does have the capability to launch Gohma into space to battle orbital flying fleet and even unleash giant tendrils that fires beams of energy into space. Power Source Nature: Spawning (The Gohma being an extension of Vlitra which is the will of the planet can spawn Gohma almost anywhere on the planet's surface) Divine: Soul Absorption (Gohma and Vlitra are known to absorb the souls of the mortals in order to return them to Gaea) Energy Projection (The Gohma Vlitra is capable of firing off beams of energy at such a high speed) Conquest Stats Tier 7-B: Planet: Vlitra is the very will of the planet, and thus it would make sense that when ever it returned it would perpetually have influence over the planet and it's people. It is unknown just how many Gohma there are, especially when there is a horde of them. Power Stats DC: Large Star: Vlitra's Core was even more powerful than it's initial appearance when ever it bursts out of the planet's surface and is stronger than that form after 12,500 years of sleep who was able to match Mantra Asura and Yasha, who beforehand had just defeated Sakra Devanam Indra Deus. Large Star: Came back a lot more powerful than 12,500 years ago, is more powerful than all the demigods except Mantra Asura and Yasha. Multi-Continent Level: Vlitra was capable of bursting out of the Earth with this much strength. City-Town: The Gohma Carriers and Striker units were able to match that of Shinkoku's militaristic aircraft. Street to City Block: Even the weakest of Gohma can easily dispatch humans, several can achieve this sort of power through their sheer size. Durability: Large Star: Vlitra's Core was able to take hits from Mantra Asura, who in his weaker Six-Armed form managed to harm and defeat Sakra Devanam Indra Deus. Multi-Continent: Massive Vlitra was able to take some hits from Six-Armed Asura. City-Town: The Gohma Carriers and Strikers were capable of taking this much damage and still fight from heavy fire from Shinkoku's military. Street to City Block: Even the weakest of Gohma should be comparable to other Shinkoku military who can withstand significant damage. Speed: FTL: Vlitra's mantra beams are capable of going at this speed. Sub-Relativistic with movement and FTL combat speed: Able to keep up with Mantra Asura and Yasha. MHS+: The Speed of the other Elite Demigods. Unknown: The Flight Speed of the Gohma in space. Superhuman-Subsonic: Flying Gohma are much faster than any animal in the world and should scale to Shinkoku aircraft. Athletic-Superhuman: The movement speed of the Gohma Howlers and Chargers. Normal Human: Large Gohma's movement speed. Skills Stats Their skills really come from their instinctive and unrelenting straight forward assaults as they likely do not know pain or fear or exhaustion as they are just extensions of the will to eat all souls on Gaea. The Gohma share similar traits to that or real world animals, so they would have them at a supernatural level. Strengths/Pros Their greatest strength is that they strike in large scale hordes that they even manage to give a single elite demigod trouble when trying to perform a task. Though their greatest power is Vlitra itself, while Gohma can be measured by a certain amount of impurity, Vlitra's is "Immeasurable" (Though this could be just to show how evil it is). Weaknesses/Flaws The Gohma have shown both time and time again that they are not that very smart as they tend to go blindly into the carnage, not carrying if they die or not. Even Vlitra is not even prone to form strategies when in battle as it is just the dark spirit born from the anger of souls not returning to it. They are also prone to be subjected by a "higher power". Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Screenshot (4).png|A Gohma about to devour the human souls. Vlitra Core.png|Vlitra's Core, the dark spirit at it's strongest. Vlitra.jpg|Vlitra's size in comparison to the rest of the world. The Gohma's Animal Army.jpg|A horde of Gohma about to invade a village. Category:Profile Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Antagonist Category:Unknown Tier Civilization Category:Tier 7-B Conquest Category:Gaming Category:Fantasy Category:Army